My hope passed to you
by Lola McLain
Summary: What if togami didnt save komaru but Makoto, her big brother who was just as hopelessly normal as she? What does he have to do with this mess! And if you are worried about Toko she is still alive and kicking! Oc Makoto
1. Prologue

**The world is like the s****ugar cubes your Granny gives you for behaving. There are so many lumps and a pieces of sweetness but there were times where sugar can go bad and you'll get the sour and rotten point of view. I got out of bed and began my usual routine. It's been a year and a half since my imprisonment and I have been trying to escape but it always end in failure but I don't despair I just remain hopeful that someone will save me,though the Tragedy has really taken a lot from me; my friends , seven to be exact went missing only for their fingers to show up a few days later. It was a really devastating blow to me that it got me thinking about what our future holds. Then the last thing the ****Tragedy did was sorry about my family. Makoto, my awesome big brother who works his hardest and has the optimism of a sun so bright and shiny. My mom, the most beautiful and kindest mom you can ever have, Makoto takes a lot after her brightness while I take more of my father. My father a weird mix between sarcasm and curiosity, he is always asking questions about the world and views the world as I do sugar cubes with occasional lumps. And I haven't seen them so long that I .. Fear the worst . I hear a knock and turn to the door where I see my breakfast. Ah.. American style.. I dig in and in a blink my food is on the train to digestive system. I was getting used to this environment and it terrified me, being prisoner here and being separated from your family only to find your self relaxing in a couch reading the same magazine for hours straight! I just can't stay here forever they are going to get tired of me and kill me off or something. **_jingle jingle_** my thoughts were cut as I hear a voice something that isn't normal because after I eat my breakfast whoever left me here leaves me alone until tomorrow... *gasp* Then, that must mean.. I run to the door as fast as I could and began banging the door. " Hey! Let me out of here! Someone help meeeeeeee! " And I apparently got what I was asking for when four razor sharp spears pierce my door and I look at he claws claws with utter fear and anxiety when the thing pulls my door off unhinged and lunges at me.**

**That is the end of chapter one! Please tell me your thoughts and critiques.**


	2. Microphone

The bear lunged at me full speed with it's claws aiming straight for my throat. With fast thinking I run back to the chair I was eating my breakfast and raised the chair above my head and when the I could practically kiss the killer bear, I smashed the chair as hard as I could on it's head so much that it exploded. I was paralyzed for a second until I got moving again the blood and energy pumping through my veins I walked out the room to notice it was actually apartment with rooms down and up a hallway. As I was walking through the corridor, I smelled something... burning it gave me an unsettling vibe. I find the source of the flames when I hear even more of th-those bears coming down the hall with the intent so malicious that it burned me more than the fire was for my lungs but I didn't dare stop running until I see an elevator ahead I run faster than I have ever ran before towards the door only for to open and reveal someone I thought died a long time ago... It was my big brother, Makoto he was with a bunch of different guys all along with Makoto wearing suits with the embedded logo "Future Foundation" on it. I realized that I had to get moving only for Makoto to take hold of my arm and hugs me. "I'm so glad your alive I missed you so much Komaru." To be honest, I wasn't sure about how to react to this.. Don't get me wrong I was ecstatic to see my brother again after the hell this city has been through but I had so many questions. How did he survive? I don't mean to sound cynical but I highly doubt that Makoto could survive such an environment in any occasion. He was too pure and nice. He'll be killed in a days worth... That was really dark it must be the reality getting to me once I escape I have the worst thoughts ever. What is the future foundation? How did he get himself into this situation running into the danger?

He must have noticed my face. We are easy to read like that. Before I could speak a letter he put his men to work when his coworker called out, "You should go! We got it held down here". I see Makoto nod and grabbed my arm and pulled me into the elevator and push the ground floor button.

" I know that you have plenty of questions for me but we need to get out of here it's extremely difficult to breathe outside so you need to measure your breaths and dangerous those monokumas litter the streets so you need to keep quiet. ". Monokumas? It that what he calls them ? And they litter the streets? Wonderful. Also fear lord! How bad was it that it will be hard to breathe?!

" Oh! One more thing here". He gives me a mircophone... A. Mircophone.

What the hell am I suppose to do with this?!


	3. Chaos

Komaru's point of view

We get off the elevator with a 'ding'! We were jogging -kinda to the the exit when I really saw all hell came loose, Those "Monokumas" as Makoto names them were running around and killing people.. it pink everywhere. I was trying to look around more when Makoto grabbed my arm and quicken his pace , so I had no choice but to keep up. I need to take a quick breath... that was a mistake. My lungs burned as if I was smoking for decades. My mouth and nose felt like a knife was stuck up both and when I thought that I was down for the count Makoto press his lips to mine (Don't get any ideas people!) and provided me some his air. I was instantly up.. Now how is he going to breathe the tiniest of breathes nearly knocked me out. I turn in alarm at the sound of coughing among the blood curdling screams of the people.

"I'll live just coughing. We got to keep moving." I was surprised how well.. er actually I'm surprised he didn't conk out either ... I wonder what he did all this time.. Was he looking for me? I guess will have to ask about everything later. We kept running until we came across a ... Restaurant? They were minding their business as if it was any other day.. I turn to Makoto and he is calmly but frantically telling the women she and her customers to leave when she wasn't having any of it Makoto pulled something like a card out to the lady, probably a badge to show he works with the government. The worked stood up and told everyone to head to the back entry quickly and calmy.. That's when it happened.. Monokumas busted through the windows with their claws out taking out the lady we were just talking to.. Her blood got on my face. Before I could blink Makoto grabbed me up and was running to the exit with the microphone in his hand and the monokumas were right on our tail. Makoto turned and began pulling the trigger to the microphone. A blue ball of codes was going straight for the monokuma's red eye instantly exploding. This leave the robot tumbling then, it self destruct. I had no words, the microphone was that strong! I couldn't stay amazed for long we had to get the hell out of dodge. Makoto was running ahead and I was running out of breath, it's been a year since I was in proper shape I was slowly being left behind when I feel a pair of strong bare hands lift me off the ground and onto their back. Makoto! He has gotten faster since I last saw him.. Im getting off task! I turn to see behind me when the see the Monokumas coming full speed at us.. We were neay to the door when one of the robots gained speed at inhuman amount of speed.. The monokuma looked different, It actually acted like a bear, running on all fours. I hear Makoto curse and begin to run faster , while lifting me up we were getting closer to the door and right when we could practically smell the door.. I was pushed inside, I turned happy to see that we made it out alive ..only for me to be alone among the customers.

Makoto's point of view

I turn after pushing Komaru through the door.. I hope she forgives me, I didnt mean to scare her. The beast monokumanwas close but not too close, that means I could still get it from this distance. I pull my code gun near my waist and aim.. Perfect.Now I wait the more I let get closer the bigger the explosion which will not only kill all the monokumas but, close the hallway. The monokumas seemed like they were multiplying at the speed they were going but I was ready as soon I see the beast I pulled the trigger the blue code made direct hit and was about to explode . I had some seconds before then so, I turned and booked for my life when I open the door, I see the fire coming down the hall so I quickly closed the door and held it with miraculous strength.After tthe explosion died down, I turn to look for my sister and when I saw her a gave her a hug and suprisely hugged back then let me go and slapped the back of my head.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Komaru unsuprisingly asks me.

"I had to close the hallway or the monokumas would've followed us here. And I was close to the door the entire time, if I felt like I was doomed I would've ran through the door." Well I kinda lie\truth the last sentence. I just didn't want Komaru to worry..besides I was trained by future foundation. She seems content with my answer and gave me another hug , I owned her answers for everything and the people were getting ansy so I walked through the crowds and called their attention. "Excuse me, May I get your attention for a second please? When their heads turned I continued, Thank you. I am with Future Foundation, Distirct 14 and we are in danger waiting here like sitting ducks, so here is what we are going to do.. Families stick with family, times are tough and being together is better than being alone..PICK UP ANYTHING that is metal, that's the monokumas weakness and aim for the red eye it destroys the quicker. We will travel by day and rest by night because the monokumas have build in night-vision. I was interrupted by male in what looked like his late twenties, "How do you know all this?! If you ask me it seems like you were working with them!" Then why would I tell you their weakness and living proof I am not working them is my microphone but I have to keep this a secret I only brought two and that's mine and Komaru's. This is gonna be a long day.

**That's it guys! Thank you for the love and I recently put up a poll about what I should do next for my book. So go check it out if you have the time! Cya LOL with a out.**


	4. The Battlefield

Battlefield

Komaru's point of view

We begin looking around for things to protect ourselves with when the same guy form before begins pestering Makoto about how he knows so much.. I wanted to go over there and tell him to leave my brother the fuck alone,but I need to stay low in case something happens.. I remeber Makoto saying something like that after talking to the crowd.

_Flashback_

**_"I need you to keep an eye out on the crowd"._**

_'Huh? Why?_

**_"Because they might need something while I'm out helping the men protect their families and I need to make sure the rest are safe and not doing something stupid. These are times where people will get desperate and since this town was the last to be hit by the Tradegy the effects are going to be worse than ever."_**

_**'**... Alright. I'll watch them.. But you owe me bigg for this!_

**_"Of course."_**

Back to reality

So while Makoto deals with the intolerable man, I began joining conversations or just beggining them. I met some interesting people along the way and alot of scared and desperate souls too.. I sneak my way to Makoto's side in a attempt to scare him but, it didn't work out to well... So basically as soon as I got clise to his back, He grabbed my arm and put it behind my back as if I was getting arrested. Let's just say he wasn't entirely pleased.

"Komaru! Seriously? I work with the government for a nearly two years and you thought sneaking behind me wouldn't get you hurt in some way?" I decided to give him a piece of my mind.

'Well if you asked me I think two years are too short of time for you to have an sixth sense.' He seemed to stiffen for a second and averted his face from my view.. _Did I hurt his feelings in some way?... OH.._

I was about to apoloapologize when we hear scratching at the windows. Makoto immediately straights and runs to check on the people with myself not too far. I run to check and see if anyone had their weapons when a woman and man comes towards me.

"Excuse me but will you take my kid to a safe place?" _What?_

'I'm sorry but I can't just take your kid away from- I was interupted by the desperation in her voice.

"Please! Before those things come! It..it ate my husband and I won't let it get my daughter too! So take her! I'm begging you!" I wanted to cry. It was too much for me to handle. I knew as soon as I accept this woman's offer everyone will come running to save their kids too... But something inside me said 'do it/ agree' not because it was the right thing to do but it will carry on the legacy of the strong individuals that fought to the deat- no who fought to protect their family despite the despair. And with the logic I had, I answered the woman.

"Yes. I will take your kid.( I raise my vouce louder so that others could hear me)I am willing to take your kids and protect them." That's when the mothers broke in tears.. It was heart-breaking really because of how selfless, courageous and meaningful it was exactly the kind of action mom would hands-down do for me and Makoto.. I was suprised by how little the number of kids they were just four. That's when the monokumas burst through our defenses...I take the kids by there arms and ran to the exit.. I see Makoto desperately shooting and aiding people and ordering them around like an general from military manga series...

I reach the exit with the kids, running with all our might we almost make it to our secret meeting place when monokumas surround all possible escape.

Makoto's point of view

There was blood everywhere and very few monokuma corpses. I knew it was stupid to try and fight back but, it just wasn't logical to travel day and night in the middls of a supposed war and with the number of monokumas in general.. We wouldn't stand a chance especially when Monokumas are way more advanced than before.. Only having two guns that can actually kill a monokuma.. it was not a believable win so I gathered everyone left which was ten and had them stay with our group. The problem was the few who did survive was either mentally fried or physically hurt. I didn't have anything to heal the wounds I saw which looked lime it will take a few years of physical rehab before they were up and running. I knew from personal experiance that once you are in a mental state where you feel everything is lost.. You don't feel the need to live anymore.. but my reason to live has changed drastically since the first killing game. I wanted to know the truth about whether or not my family were dead. I dedicated myself to finding my family even distant just anyone who I can hug and tell stories about life.. judt anyone. When I found out Komaru was alive, I swore I would be a better brother by protecting her from the hell that is reality.. well she will need to see some things just not _everything_.


	5. The Sewers (Part1)

The Sewers (Part 1)

Makoto's point of view

After checking my resolve, I gather the very few people left. I began to look them over. They were battered, broken and beaten but I could see they were determined, Whether good intentions or not.. DETERMINATION is still determination. Then I checked my surroundings, Nightime was fastly approaching and I needed to get these people off the streets but I couldn't think of anything: The buildings are infested with monokumas along the streets.. well I have one idea but that will mean finding Komaru will have to wait... My instincts tell me to go along my ideas but my mind is going crazy about what could possibly go wrong with Komaru and the kids. But I can't help her if I'm hestitating with decisions can I? So I present my idea and I was expecting hatred or some type of anger for putting the group in danger but I was suprised, They agreed and said that will be better than staying on the streets or buildings. Also, The polluted air was taking a toll on them; coughing was apparent along with watery eyes but it was worse with others. They would choke on their own saliva, We lost 2 people who admited they had illnesses with breathing like asthma and lung cancer. It was unfornate because we had no time to bury them or talk more about the plan because monokumas were coming from every corner and they weren't the original monokumas.. Beast monokumas. Then, They pounced form every side we had very little time to hide or prepare to fight and the only I saw was a sewer drain right under us..I worked quickly through my fear and determination. I scurried over to the sewage panel and struggled to lift it up but I managed by the nick of time to avoid the swipe for my head, I tell everyone to hurry and get in the sewers until I saw something sinister.

...

Children playing with the corpses...

Children.

Children.

**CHIDREN ...**

**KOMARU!!!**

Komaru point of view

I ran with the kids but that's when I forgot that the air was polluted so bad that the kids immediately was kneeling to get some air in their lungs and running for our lives didn't help... I frantically looking for a place to hide the kids and myself until Makoto comes with the group.. That's when I find a run down hospital. I was cautious because its basically like an haunted chapter in a video game... but We needed to get off the streets and some air in our lungs so without further doubts I hurry the kids inside the hospital.

It was exactly like I imagined.. The lights were off and the doors were slightly opened so it unnerved me for it could any moment a monokuma could jump out and grab one of the kids or me so I pull out my hacking gun.. Not only that but you could see dry blood on the walls and corpses being ... hanged up like laundry...

It was sick and damn right foul like whoever did this was making puppets or something. I knew I cihldn't dwell on it for too long so before they could walk down the hallway I told them to cover their eyes and hold each others hands. That's when I heard a noise, It was loud and boisterous similar to laughter. I didn't want to investigate every bone in my body was telling me not to investigate but I made a promise to that lady and myself that I would protect these kids so I won't go back on my word as well! I ready my hacking gun and slowly make my way down the hallway but I stop whrn I hear talking so I try my best to hear what was said.

"KYAHAHAHAHA. MY WHITE KNIGHT BETTER GIVE EVERYTHING HE GOT FOR SAVING HIM!! HMMM.. I WONDER WHAT TYPE OF HANDCUFFS HE WILL LIKE FURRY OR FIEATSA ... WHATEVS." Whoever was speaking was clearly crazy because of two reasons. One she was talki g to herself and two always pick Fieatsa it is different and fun. How do I know don't ask...

Makoto.. where are you?


	6. The Sewers (Part 2)

The Sewers (Part 2)

Makoto's point of view

**KOMARU! **She was with the kids... But something doesn't seem right about the kids I seen earlier compared to the kids Komaru is with...

I eyes glaze over with the scene, it was black and white.. huh? Irony. Anyway, the kids were playing with corpses with the Monokumas not to far away... That's it! They had some kind of helmet on them.. but that doesn't make sense why kill the adults but spare the children? Sooner or later they will grow up into adults too...

sigh* I can spend all day thinking about this.. I have to get these people to safety. We keep walking through the sewers and sometimes go down ladders, turning valves but we made some far geound when we hear whimmering. I stop the group from walking any futher and I move forward to scope the area out.

The scene before me was ... peculiar to say the least, what I saw was two Monokumas . One looked like all the other Monokumas I have spend too much time around. The second Monokuma was all.. white with bandage covering it's weak point what the monokumas were doing was fighting each other with the white monokuma losing.. badly.

Then the white Monokuma began to shout and cry for help. That put me on edge because I know for sure.. Monokumas who can speak are on Junko's side. While, Future Foundation did have Monomi/Usami she programmed by a amazing hacker. Just when it looked like it was close to dying .. it still didn't fight back so this causes me lay waste to the regular monokuma and slowly making my way to the Whit Monokuma..

"Hi. I'm Shirokuma! What's your name?

'...Makoto Naegi' It was not point in hiding my identity especially if **_they _**are involved. Shirokuma then explained that he wasn't like all the other Monokumas and has an A.I placed inside him.. which proved my theory right.. this bear is no good. Shirokuma then announced that they have a secret base full of survivors and that I was welcome to go there and relax. Part of me knows this obviously a trap but I can't do anything with wounded people.. so I told Shirokuma to take my group to the safe haven while I go to search for my sister and those children before anything happens.

????

**The hopester is on the move!!**

**I repeat, "The hopester is on the move!!**

**...**

**...**

**...Roger that..Junko.**

**Well I hope you like my chapter I know it's really short but, it won't be next time on, "My Hope passed to You".**


	7. The Sewers (Part 3)

The Sewers (Part 3)

**???**

**I was tailing behind codename hopester.. I was gaining information on him but... he seems like an easy target... I still can't believe that it was this stick that killed our queen...**

**We will avenge her...**

_\--_

Warriors of Hope

(Nagisa's point of view)

I was monitoring the others as they made their statement on live news. When Kotoko fired up Masuro and they began running amok the brocasting.. after five minutes I was finally able to get them to sit down and to take our domination seriously... Monaca came to give her speech, a sweet but cold reminder of whose in charge.. _perfect just like her_. I like Monaca a lot then I was willing to admit.. She was manipulative and smart enough to get her way.. and part of me envied that.. I could've used skills like that to convince my parents to ease off the hydralics...**NO**! I can't get side-tracked.. Once Monaca was done talkingwe head back to the blimp.

Monaca has been talking to that bear a lot lately what its name? Kurokuma! She'll ask it to speak to her or to come "alive" which is ridulous because its a stuffed bear.. right? Well.. I got to go break up another fight...

...

Komaru's point of view

After returning to the kids, We tried to navigate through the hospital. There was more pinned up bodies and posters of the **_Ultimate nurse_**. Hmmm... I wonder if she and Makoto knew each other? I also came upon little stories of "Socki the Underwear: Reincarnated" What a weird name for a book. I can't shake this feeling that if I had one more person in this group, they would crititize the lack of creativity... Oh well! The children clung to me tightly and I didn't blame them.. not one bit; The hallways are so dark and hallow that you have to squint. And the scariest part is when you round the corners there are Monokumas sometimes!

It scares the hell out of me and the kids! So image our fear when in the distance lie bright, bloodshot red irises staring at us at the end of the hallway. I Knew those weren't Monokuma eyes because they were too human but they were also not human at the same time.. With quick-thinking I push the kids into a empty and mostly safe looking room then close the door shut tightly. I turn back down the dark hallway where the bloodshot irises the figure was coming closer at an alarming rate.. It was like it was running!

There was also little quirks to the run. It was the odd dents and curves to its body.. wait curves... _Ok Komaru.. the figure is a girl.. maybe she was taking refuge here like we did..._ My thoughts are cut off when I see the shit-eating grin on her pretty looking face now that I'm looking closer.. She was dressed in a skimpy outfit that would put anime girls to shame and her hair was cut.. badly like the poor thing tried to cut her hair in this dark, lifeless hallway... It was the lady on the posters.. **_The Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki._**


End file.
